


familiar faces and feral mornings

by belatedwannable, curtainflames



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Established OT9, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Thighs, Yanan's back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainflames/pseuds/curtainflames
Summary: Yanan issues a challenge to his eight boyfriends. Changgu uses his advantage to win the prize.
Relationships: Yan An/Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One, Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Pentagon Canon Compliant Week 2021





	familiar faces and feral mornings

Changgu wakes up before his alarm. It’s a rare moment, but it happens. Sometimes, it’s due to an uncomfortable sleep, but today it seems he just wanted to wake up earlier. He doesn’t exactly know why, but as he opens his eyes, he thinks maybe it’s the other presence in the room that makes him so excited to wake up today. 

Yanan is back. 

_“I’ve forgotten what it’s like to have a roommate,”_ Changgu remembers telling Yanan the night before as he clears off some sweaters he draped over Yanan’s bed. Yanan gave him a scrutinizing look for the state of his bed, but hey, if the tenant isn’t using it, Changgu thought he needed to fill the space somehow. He never quite managed to get comfy with the solitude.

It’s been awhile, but once Changgu hears the rustle of Yanan’s blankets from above, it feels like his roommate hasn’t been gone at all. 

Sighing in contentment, Changgu reaches for his phone beside his pillow, unlocking it to a wall of notifications from the groupchat, more specifically, their spicy groupchat. 

Jinho: i'd ride you to sleep, pretty boy.

Hwitaek: i think i've forgotten what's under your shirt. can you remind me? ;)

Hongseok: looks like you've been working out well. i'd love to reward you.

Shinwon: that bicep's just begging to be bitten...

Yuto: hot

Hyunggu: hyung, you look sensitive like me in the morning. and you know what always gets me going... ;)

Wooseok: i just wanna kiss that pout off your face

Changgu looks at the bed above him, raising an eyebrow as if Yanan can see his curious expression. He scrolls up to see the source of all these comments and quickly discovers a treat, a picture of Yanan showing off his muscles while holding his morning wood. A notification pops up with a new message from the troublemaker himself.

Yanan: well, good morning to all of you... anyone want to swing by and help me out? 

A flurry of “omw” fills Changgu’s screen, but he stifles a laugh as he types his reply. In this competition, he knows he has a distinct advantage. The rest of them are out and about, but he’s still at home.

Changgu: i sleep right underneath you. get down here.

Yanan: why don’t you get up here

Changgu: so you're desperate enough to send a thirst trap to the gc and not enough to climb down the ladder in your own damn room? I see

Yanan: thirst pics are effortless. climbing down a ladder requires work

Changgu sighs and puts down his phone, a sudden burst of energy coming over him. He climbs up beside Yanan's head, just to whisper "coward" but Yanan's faster than he thought, gripping his hair and muttering, "Get over here since you're already up."

Changgu shivers at the grip but makes his way up, blanketing Yanan as he lays on top of him, chin on his chest. 

"Hi, lazy boy."

"Hi, slightly less lazy boy." Yanan ruts once against his thigh, letting Changgu know that he's still ready to go, but his hands are gentle. One rests on the nape of Changgu's neck and the other soothes at the place he grabbed earlier.

"What would you like? A blowjob? Handjob?" Changgu asks as he taps his fingers on Yanan's chest. 

"You decide since you got here first," Yanan hums as he plays with the locks of Changgu's hair.

"I want you out of your shirt for starters." Changgu tugs the hem up and Yanan helps him by sitting up a bit, his abs flexed as Changgu slides the fabric up and over and off. "And then, I think I'd like you to come apart grinding on my thigh. I can help you and we haven't done that in awhile. Think you've still got it in you?" Changgu ends with a cheeky wink.

Yanan chuckles at Changgu's wink and pulls him down for a brief kiss. During the kiss, they flip over and Changgu stares up at Yanan when he pulls away. Yanan’s hair is long, bangs barely covering his twinkling eyes of anticipation. It’s cute and makes Changgu want to kiss him again. But they have other matters at hand (or thigh). 

Leaning back, Yanan strips down out of his clothes and tugs Changgu's off too, grumbling that he doesn’t want to be the only one naked. Besides, they both know they’ve made some improvements in the gym and this is their first glimpse up close. Sure enough, Changgu is stunned at the sight and mirrors Yanan whose eyes scan over, eating him up. Once they’ve both got a good look, Yanan scurries onto his lap, stealing a kiss as Changgu’s hands meet his waist. 

"Eager, aren't we?" Changgu teases when Yanan is already squirming on his thigh. 

"You were the one eager to get up here earlier," Yanan teases back but before Changgu can reply, he pulls him down so Yanan’s cock makes contact with his thigh.

Changgu remembers the first time they did this, backstage after a concert, the rush of adrenaline moving the blood flow to inconvenient places. They had plenty of space then, on a dressing room sofa with a high ceiling.

This time is a different story. This time, Yanan needs to duck his head a bit and put his hands beside Changgu's ears to get enough leverage to move. He uses this position to kiss down Changgu's neck, sucking at the base of his jaw. 

"Nowhere visible. I have three musical performances this week,” Changgu breathes out shakily, tilting his head for Yanan to have more access. He’s always sensitive, but he’s been anticipating the sensation of Yanan’s lips on his skin for far too long.

“Already so riled up, Changgu? Just from my kisses?” Yanan pokes at Changgu, chuckling against his skin, half to cover his surprise at how wrecked his boyfriend sounds already and half to boast that he’s already making Changgu like this when he hasn’t even started moving yet. 

Changgu swallows his words and answers in a hum, not giving Yanan the satisfaction. When Changgu also tugs his hair lightly when he feels the sneaky light bites, Yanan grumbles and moves his attention to Changgu's collarbone instead.

"The make-up artists could always cover them," Yanan mumbles as he nips at Changgu's collarbone in retaliation, which makes Changgu chuckle at the playful act. However, he bites back a moan as Yanan starts to move faster, pants filling his ears from above. Changgu's hands reach down to grab Yanan's waist, guiding him to keep the pace. The touch makes Yanan let out a whine as he shuts his eyes, feeling so good just from Changgu's thigh.

"You've been wearing shorts," Yanan pants into his ear.

Changgu laughs, "Yeah, my legs are soft and smooth for the month. Can you feel the muscles though? Here, I'll flex for you."

Yanan drags his length up and down again, groaning at the ridges and curves. "Yeah, I can. Fuck, that feels good. You've worked hard."

"All for you...and our other seven boyfriends," Changgu opens his mouth to laugh again, but Yanan intercepts him with a filthy, open-mouthed kiss.

"I wonder who is going to show up first for the show," Yanan chuckles after the kiss and Changgu hums lowly cupping Yanan's ass. 

"I don't know but I'm glad I get to see the premiere first," Changgu teases as Yanan presses harder, leaking all over his thigh. 

"I'm going to come if they don't...come fast."

“They can have their turns later. Come for me, just for me.” It’s rare for Changgu’s possessive side to flare up, but he’s been deprived of lazy morning fucks with Yanan for months. His fingertips dig into Yanan’s cheeks, speeding up the pace of his thrusts just enough to tip him over the edge.

Yanan comes with Changgu’s name on his lips, gripping onto his shoulders hard enough to leave marks. Changgu captures every moment of it, committing every expression, every sensation to memory. Yanan is beautiful on the worst of days and now, here, finally here, he’s so much better than any fantasy Changgu could conjure up.

* * *

Yanan’s still panting hard, slowly coming down from his high, when Hongseok bursts through the door. “I was at a coffee shop around the corner and…” He stops in his tracks when he notices the glisten of fluid on Changgu’s leg. “Oh, did I miss the show?” His shoulders slump slightly, disappointed at the turn of events.

Changgu’s quick to comfort though, swinging his legs over the ladder. “Well, hyung, I haven’t gotten off yet. Wanna help me out? Yanan’s not the only one with something pretty under his shirt…”

Hongseok licks his lips and drops his stuff on the drawer, walking and spreading Changgu’s knees apart to get a better look at the situation. Changgu’s length is at the perfect height and Hongseok is more than willing to deliver. Meanwhile, Yanan curls up in the blanket to watch, making Changgu smile. He runs a hand in his messy bedhead hair, giving him a soft peck on the forehead, a little gesture to tell him he did well. 

“I’ve missed my morning shows,” Yanan comments with a content sigh as Hongseok has Changgu halfway down his throat. Changgu laughs softly at the commentary before letting out a groan as Hongseok takes in more, pushing on the back of his head lightly. 

Changgu closes his eyes, his head turning upwards to the ceiling. He’s happy to be indulged by one boyfriend while pleasing the other who has been gone too long. While he is cast away in pleasure, he feels Yanan hold his free hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. It’s a contrast of sweet and sin and Changgu loves it. 

Changgu opens his eyes again after he releases and he takes in Yanan leaning over to get a taste of him on Hongseok’s lips. Once they’re done with their greeting, they both grin at Changgu who gets a peck from both of them

The three wash up afterwards, going for another round in the showers since Hongseok missed the prize earlier. By the time the others make it around, Changgu and Yanan are curled up on the bottom bunk, dozing off once again. Changgu can hear the soft rustling of Hongseok making coffee in the kitchen while he informs the others of their activities. With a soft smile to himself, Changgu thinks about how much he missed mornings like this and he curls into Yanan more, confirming that he's back. Enveloped by the warmth, Changgu contentedly takes in that they'll have many more mornings like this to come and he's so excited for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors’ Note: This fic was inspired by a photo Yanan posted of himself in a t-shirt, looking sleepy and slightly moody. We wondered how the other members would react and the rest unfolded quite naturally from there. And it just so happened that the day 3 prompt for the fest was “competition.” Thank you for reading! We welcome comments!
> 
> You can also find Celia (belatedwannable) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/belatedwannable) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/belatedwannable).


End file.
